The use of debit and credit cards today is possibly at an all time high. All manner of transactions, including purchases of goods and/or services either at a merchant location, online, and the like, are often conducted using debit or credit cards. However, this increase in use of this convenient payment medium also increases the likelihood for loss or theft of cards that may then lead to fraudulent uses of the card. In particular, since, generally speaking, all information necessary to complete a transaction, either at a merchant or online, is generally visually available on the card itself, use of the card by an unauthorized person is relatively simple. Accordingly, a debit and/or credit card having heightened security by providing limited visual information regarding the user, account number, and the like on the card would be advantageous.